the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is one of the main characters of the show living in Anubis House. He's the smart one who's often seen hanging around with the girls more than the guys which often leads to people teasing him. He was dating Nina in the first two seasons although they had an on-off relationship in Season 2, and they didn't get together until the very end of Season 1, but became single again in Season 3 as Nina left and broke up with him via a letter. He moved on from Nina to Mara Jaffray, as they kissed in The Touchstone of Ra. Friends with Mick Campbell, his ex-roommate, and is now roommates with Eddie Miller, his opposite. He helped found Sibuna, along with Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Joy Mercer, a friend, has been trying to win his heart, but she has come to accept that he loves Nina. In Season 3, Fabian is more aggressive and confident. He was taken as the fourth sinner for pride, but eventually he turned normal again. Fabian is trying to move on from Nina since he kissed Mara in the Touchstone of Ra. However, he may still have feelings for Nina, although it is unknown. 'Click to View the Fabian Rutter Gallery' About Fabian was Nina's only friend from the beginning of the series, and the only person who stood up for her when Patricia started to bully and insult her for something she didn't do. He often went to the attic with Nina to find clues about the hidden treasure in the House of Anubis. He along with Nina and Amber were the only ones who went or even know that they go on regular trips to the attic. They also started a club, Sibuna, trying to figure out the mystery and saying that whatever snooping they do must be kept a secret. In the fire of sacrifice he's forced by Amber to burn his autographed copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend". In her diary, Nina described Fabian as "geek chic" and "sweet". It is evidenced that he has a crush on Nina and insists that he wasn't close to Joy "that way" like Patricia implies. In the series one finale, they kiss after becoming Prom King and Queen. In series two, they are a couple, but, after a misunderstanding, they break up but get back together in the series two finale. In the beginning of the series, Patricia started making Nina's life in Anubis House miserable. Fabian then started to hang out with Patricia less and less as a result. She then started to give Nina and Fabian both a hard time for sneaking about and whispering to each other. Fabian just told Nina to ignore her. Later on, Patricia joined Sibuna and he seemed to be okay with it. In Season 2 , we learned that he can't dance. He seems to be a pushover as he is not able to stand up for himself, and lets other people control him. He also seems to have no backbone and after Nina's Gran told him to step up his game, Fabian didn't realize he had a game to step up. He and Nina got back together in the Season 2 finale. In Season 3, he is saddened by the fact that Nina isn't returning, but somehow continues to help with the ensuing mystery and nominating Eddie as the new leader of Sibuna. Towards the near end of the third season, he is tricked by Robert Frobisher-Smythe and becomes the 4th sinner, the sinner of pride. He's less of a pushover in this season and more assertive. Relationships 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Ex-Girlfriend; Best Friend) Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He greats her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looked nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has pretty eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at prom. In House of Hello/House of Dolls, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season, they break up due to a misunderstanding. Although they broke up, it is shown that they both still have feelings for one another. He told Amber that he still has feelings for Nina and he also told Joy he is not over Nina. And, in Season 2, after they break up, he asked Nina if they "should give Fabina another go" very nicely but Nina fell asleep and didn't hear that. At the end of the Season 2 finale, Fabian and Nina kissed which shows they are back together. Fabian is very worried about Nina and confronts Eddie about a letter from her. Nina said she will always love him but they should move on. Throughout season 3, Fabian mentions Nina and always gets sad when others mention her. He keeps a photo of Nina in his room during season 3. (See Fabina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Study Buddy; Close Friends) Fabian and Joy are known to have history together. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is taking a picture of her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabian smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book even though it's not Twilight. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems a bit worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes - even though it actually wasn't from her. Fabian is excited about Joy's return in the season finale. In House of Collections/House of Speculation, it is said that Joy is Fabian's oldest friend. In House of Freeze/House of Timeout Fabian tells Joy that she has done a horrible thing, and refuses to talk with her or hear her explanation. By the end of Season 2, they both decided that they were better off as friends. In season two Fabian kisses Joy because he thinks she is Nina because Jerome being Jerome sold Joy the same dress as Nina and Joy took Nina's mask when Nina left the party to go to visit the exhibition. In Season 3 Joy still has not gotten over Fabian. When he tells her again that he wants to be "just friends", she finally gives up on him, but they are still good friends. (See Jabian) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Best Friends; Former Roommates) Mick was Fabian's roommate and he often helped Mick out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of Nina and Fabian said that she looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. When Mick moved to Australia he said that he was surprised to see that 'Eddie was in Mick's bed' and was shown to be very upset about Mick leaving the school. Fabian was happy when Mick came back and they did their handshake. (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at Mick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. But in Season 2, after Nina and Fabian announced that they broke up, Jerome started to tease them, which Fabian replied to him by calling him a creep. They seemed to be on good terms later though, with Jerome playfully teasing him and Fabian trusting him to help Jasper with the "gnome prank" investigation. In Season 3, Jerome convinced him to look in Eddie's bag for his letter and called him "Lovesick British Boy". (See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friends, Possible Girlfriend) Fabian is possibly dating Mara. They both agreed that it wasn't right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two do not interact much with each other, even though due to their similar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. In Season 2, when Mara is threatened to be expelled, he is among the people who stand up for her, saying "you can't expel her, she's done more for this school then most of us put together", which means he knows how smart she is. He is also very grateful for Mara's help, because she helps him analyze a potion without asking questions. It is also proved that Mara is smarter, academically than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion and he didn't have a clue. In the last episode of Season 3 Fabian was trying to flirt with Mara, as was she with him. They later kissed in the movie The Touchstone of Ra. (See Mabian) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. In Season 2, when Alfie gets stuck in the tunnel, Fabian is worried and saves him and Amber. He also saves Alfie when he got stuck in the spider web. They become pretty good friends and often work together in season three. They made a song for Victor and Trudy together. In House of Capture / House of Heartbreak, when Alfie found out Fabian was bringing KT to Robert Frobisher-Smythe, he ran out to save her. Alfie attacked Fabian telling KT to run. Fabian tells him he is the joke of the group and that no one believes him. However Fabian is no longer a sinner so they are most likely friends again. (See Albian) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of them were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become close friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also knows that Fabian likes Nina and wants them together. Amber is a known Fabina shipper (Supporter) and she is the one who has come up with the name. He was among the group who bid Amber goodbye when she left for fashion school. (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) It is hinted that Fabian and Patricia are long-time friends. The two of them and Joy hung out together a lot before Joy left and Nina came. Fabian falls for Nina and wants Patricia to stop blaming her for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with her all the time. That causes Fabian accusing Patricia of being a "witch". However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. Patricia also ships Fabina because she was happy when Nina told her about how Fabian asked her out. In Season 2, Patricia is still a Fabina shipper (Supporter) but doesn't express her opinion because of Joy. The two are close again in Season 2 and in Season Three they snoop through Eddie's things where they find Nina's locket and emails between the two. Fabian and Patricia are both sinners, and are working with team evil to collect the last sinner. They have sort of a brother-sister relationship. They both are a beautiful couple. (See Fabicia) 'Eddie Miller ' (2012-present; Best Friend, Roommates) Fabian and Eddie become roommates when Mick leaves for Australia. Their personalities definitely clash as seen in their room. When Eddie says that Nina is the best thing he's heard since he arrived, Fabian grows jealous. Fabian has only been seen talking to Eddie once when he was talking to him about Patricia. Fabian also looks jealous of Eddie when everyone discovers that Eddie is Nina's Osirian, and, ultimately, guardian. This may lead to a possible jealousy in Season 3. However, they do not like the same sort of music. When they come back for Season 3, they are close, but Fabian tries to hurt Eddie later because of Nina. They make up and Fabian votes for Eddie to become leader of Sibuna. (See Feddie) 'KT Rush' (2013-Present; Good Friends) They met in the very beginning of Season 3 and were on vague, but friendly terms at the start. Their relationship began to develop, as both formed suspicions about each other. When KT finally joined Sibuna, Fabian was rather dubious and she became angry with his lack of trust. However, in the episode House of Entrapment/House of Sisters, they were shown to be on close terms and trusting. He is usually supportive of her. In House of Capture/House of Heartbreak, Fabian was the fourth sinner and was trying to trick KT into going into the gatehouse. But eventually gets stopped by Alfie who knows he's evil. (See Kabian) Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna. * Mick is his room-mate in Season 1 and the start of Season 2. *Eddie is his room-mate in Season 2 & 3. *He is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. *He and Nina kiss in both the season one and season two finales, with the same song 'My Perfect Day' by John Marks playing while they're dancing. *His longest kiss is with Nina, which lasted 14 seconds. *He has a habit of signing his notes 'Love, Fabian x'. This is seen when he writes a poem for Nina and when he writes himself a note concerning Vera, after he lost his memory. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Ruitenburg, played by Lucien van Geffen. *His German Das Haus Anubis counterpart was Daniel Gutenberg, played by Daniel Wilken. *Fabian was the first friend of Nina since she moved to England. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrassed when Nina found him practicing. He also played his guitar at dinner with Gustav. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really the broken pieces of the Cup of Ankh. *Nina said she loves him in the Season 1 finale. *He and Mara somewhat share the same personality; smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer for the bid, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They were also the closest ones to Mick in Season 1. Ironically, they ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in the Season 3 finale episode 'House of Heroes'. * His uncle is Ade Rutter and his godfather is Jasper Choundhary. *In Season 2, he is cursed and his arm bears the Mark of Anubis along with Nina. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *He and Joy have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian met before they met any of their other friends. *He is the only character who's parents have never been mentioned. *Fabian is the only male main character who appears in every episode of every season. *Due to Nina leaving and Amber has left to Fashion School, Fabian will be the only original Sibuna member for Season 3. *Jerome called him a 'Lovesick British boy'. *In Season 3, Fabian becomes more assertive, even reaching aggressiveness, like with Eddie and KT. *On iTunes, it says Fabian will make a shocking discovery about his dad, which did not happen in Season 3. *Fabian ships Peddie. *Fabian was very confident in the Season 1 play but in Season 3, for Joy and Mara's play auditions, he has become more nervous. *He was the fourth sinner, as the sinner of pride. *Fabian and Mara got together in The Touchstone of Ra. *He had a signed copy of a book called, 'The Solar System is Your Friend'. He doesn't have the book anymore because he had to throw it in the Sibuna fire where you burn one of your prized possession, which he wasn't happy about. *In The Touchstone of Ra Fabian was one of the people who was supposed to turn to stone if the right sacrifice wasn't made. *Fabian and Mara share a kiss in The Touchstone of Ra, which lasted 4 seconds. * Fabian is one of the characters who has the saddest friendship storyline. His close friend Joy Mercer goes missing in season 1, his original girlfriend Nina Martin leaves in season 3 and if there is another season, it is most likely that Mara Jaffray (Fabian's new girlfriend) will not return as the actress Tasie Lawrence who portrays Mara revealed on Twitter spoiling, that her contract is over and if there is another season of "House of Anubis", she will not be returning to it. Category:Males Category:House of Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Sibuna